Helping Hand
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Akihito is an omega about to go into heat. Luckily Hiroomi is there to do what any good friend would do in this situation. A/B/O HiroAki
1. Chapter 1

It was starting. He could feel it from the tingling of his skin. He could only hope that he wasn't so obvious. The smell shouldn't make itself known until it was full blown but some of his classmates could have keen noses. He still had club activities but Akihito was seriously considering skipping. Having his heat break out right in front of Mitsuki was the last thing he wanted.

But if he skipped she would ask why and she would see right through any lie. Or worse, Mirai would ask and he was just as horrible when it came to lying in her face, if not worse. Akihito decided to power through it. The feeling wasn't so strong right now. He could probably hold out until he got home and then he could lock himself up in his room in peace.

He could feel the headache coming on with figuring out getting the doctor's note and all the class time he would miss, but it couldn't be helped. Akihito had been preparing for the day for a long time. Being an omega came with an extra set of rules and going through your heat was just one of the hurdles of life. But he never really felt that he was an omega until now.

It was after school and he was sitting in the club room by himself. The others had yet to arrive. Mitsuki, despite her bold attitude, was a beta, as was Mirai. Hiroomi was an alpha but that sort of potential seemed wasted on a guy who was a siscon. Even though biologically, Akihito was supposed to be lower on the ladder, he never felt beneath them, excluding the occasional insult from Mitsuki.

Society progresses, he supposed. There wasn't much of a difference between alpha/beta/omega besides the biological stuff. But you still had a few that clung to the old ideas.

"Will you stop that? I've just walked in and it's already annoying." Mitsuki frowned down at him from where he sat.

Akihito didn't even notice how hard he had been tapping the table. He was getting anxious. For good reason too. His body was feeling a little warm. Was it happening faster than he anticipated? Mirai came in a minute after Mitsuki and suddenly the room felt crowded even though it was only three of them. The two girls were talking about something but Akihito's ears didn't really hear anything.

Suddenly, he got up to his feet and muttered something about not feeling well before leaving the club room. He'd face them both later but right now he just couldn't handle being in there. He wasn't even sure if he could make the trip home without collapsing but somehow he did. After closing the door and stepping out of his shoes he removed his clothes on the way to his room, leaving a trail.

He got down to his boxers and laid face down on the floor, groaning. His head was light and his body was warm and he felt like he might lose consciousness if he didn't focus on something. Akihito thought about cooking something but he might burn the house down. His muscles didn't feel like moving anyway so he settled for just laying there.

Maybe if he took a nap, he'd feel better. Sex ed didn't delve too deeply into the aspects of heat and it was even more confusing with a half youmu like him. But it should only be a few days, so he'd power through it. Akihito heard a knock and then a familiar voice.

"Akkey? Your door was open so I'm coming in." Hiroomi entered and locked the door behind him. "Mitsuki told me you were acting weirder than usual and that you ran off to be weird in the privacy of your own home."

"Says the pervert that just entered a high school boy's place of residence without an invitation", he teased weakly, trying to pick himself up.

Having Hiroomi see him like this was almost as embarrassing as having the girls witness it. He brought himself to a sitting position and even that was a struggle, but he was able to do it before Hiroomi made it to his room and grinned at him. The other had been prepared to meet him with his own smirk but was distracted by a powerful smell.

He looked down at Akihito who was sitting in his underwear and began to connect the dots. "Akkey...are you...?"

"Yeah", he saw no reason to deny it at this point. There was too much evidence. "It's gonna start soon so you might wanna leave." He might not have minded his friend knowing that his heat was happening but he definitely mind him watching.

"You think I'm going to leave you alone. Have you forgotten my promise?"

"Promise?" Akihito scratched his head, drawing nothing but blanks.

Hiroomi tapped his foot, getting impatient. "When you told us all you were an omega, I made a promise to you. I can't believe you forgot about it."

"What are you talking about?" Akihito was still trying to remember just what he was talking about when it finally came to him. It had been just a few days after meeting for the first time.

Their introduction had been eventful itself so the following days didn't stand out as much, but Akihito could remember some sort of conversation pertaining to his heat.

 _"So you're an omega?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Which means you'll go into heat one day?"_

 _"...Yeah."_

 _"That sounds rough. Sorry."_

 _"I don't need you to comfort me." Akihito had lived this way his entire life, though it wasn't long. He'd made peace with being an omega. To be perfectly honest, being half youmu was a bigger concern of his._

 _"Who are you going do to it with?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Omegas usually go through it with a partner, right? Who are you going to choose?" Despite his conversational tone, Hiroomi looked really interested in his answer._

 _"I-I haven't thought about that! It's not gonna happen anytime soon. Why are you even asking? You gonna fill out an application to be my partner?"_

 _The corner of Hiroomi's lip quirked up as if he were about to grin. "Unfortunately, I'm saving myself for someone who is precious to me. But if you find yourself lonely when it begins, I will be happy to honor you with my service."_

 _"Gross."_

 _"Who is?"_

 _"You."_

 _"What? I couldn't quite hear your praise for my generosity."_

The rest of the conversation was just their usual quips and comebacks. Akihito looked up at Hiroomi. He was getting a little irritated at this angle of he didn't feel like standing up.

"You're serious? You're going to...you want to...with me?"

"What are friends for?", Hiroomi shrugged, making light of the situation.

"Friends don't offer sex at the drop of the hat. What? Was that whole thing with your sister an act to cover up how you feel about me?"

"I love my darling sister whole heartedly. But leaving you alone would be torture and I'm not that mean spirited. Besides, just as I predicted, you have no one."

"You don't know that", Akihito protested petulantly.

Hiroomi went down in a squat and sat in front of him. "I don't? Then there is someone?"

This angle might have actually been worse because the space between them had decreased and Akihito wasn't sure how to feel about that. He couldn't lie and say he was in a relationship. Hiroomi knew him well enough to see past that. And he couldn't use anyone they knew because he could confirm it in no time.

"No", his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "There's no one. But that doesn't mean I'd choose you."

Hiroomi's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with choosing me?"

If Akihito didn't know better, he could have sworn that Hiroomi was projecting his scent. But that would be ridiculous. His heat must have just made it seem that way. Everything as more sensitive so why not his sense of smell?

"What's wrong is that we're friends. And friends don't do this. Wouldn't it make things...awkward?"

"It would only be that way if it made you uncomfortable. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

The scent Akihito had smelled before became lighter, almost like Hiroomi was closing up. So he was projecting earlier, but why? Did he want to be Akihito's partner that badly? Hiroomi's good looks weren't wasted on him, he could see them clearly. In addition he was an alpha from a good family. Even the citizens oblivious to the spirit activity knew the Nase family was worth something. Hiroomi's insistence wasn't making that much sense to Akihito. There had to be another reason as to why he was doing this.

"How long have we known each other? If I've been fine then, I'm fine now." Akihito crossed his arms haughtily. "I had been prepared to go through this alone. But, having someone might be better...As long as you don't start calling me 'Mitsuki' or 'little sister' it won't be awkward."

Hiroomi smirked. "What if I call you 'younger sis-"

"Your first task is to make me something to eat because I'm pretty sure I'm about to die from hunger."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroomi would have guessed a hundred other things before guessing it was heat that made Akihito skip the club. When Mitsuki told him about his strange behavior, Hiroomi took it upon himself to check on the young man. His first thought was that his youmu half must be acting up in some kind of way and that could be dangerous. He made his way to Akihito's home and noticed that the door wasn't locked.

After calling out and entering, making sure to close and lock the door behind him, Hiroomi found him sitting in his underwear. His nose caught a whiff of something while he was in the hall but the scent was stronger with Akihito right in front of him. So his heat was beginning. And he was just sitting half naked with the door open for anyone to come in and take advantage of him.

The chances of that occurring were slim but it was still enough to matter to Hiroomi. And Akihito was trying to make him leave as if he was in any condition to take care of himself. It was like...had he forgotten?

Hiroomi pressed the issue and had to jog his friend's memory about his promise. Even then, Akihito didn't appear to accept his offer. But why would he? Had Akihito actually found someone? It wouldn't surprise him. He was attractive enough and had a charming personality. Plus, they were in different years. He could have several friends in his class outside of the club and he wouldn't know it.

One of them could have gotten close enough that they would be chosen to share in this experience, not Hiroomi. He wasn't sure why but that thought annoyed him a little. He asked about it and Akihito answered honestly that there wasn't anyone else. While he felt relieved, Hiroomi had to wonder why he was still refusing his offer. Was there something about him that made Akihito not want him.

Without realizing it, he began to project his scent onto the other boy, trying to envelope him with his presence and perhaps sway his decision. But after listening to his reasoning and taking in his expression, Hiroomi pulled it back. No matter what, the last thing he wanted to do was bring discomfort to Akihito. After talking through it a little more, he agreed to let Hiroomi be his partner.

The older boy's heart picked up and he was currently fulfilling the first task given to him, which was to make Akihito a meal. The heat would take out a lot of energy from them both, so he cooked for two. There wasn't much to choose from, so he'd need to go shopping at the earliest convenience. He didn't want to leave Akihito for even a moment, but they would probably run out of food at this rate.

Hiroomi was cooking up some packaged ramen, just something to hold them over until he was able to go out. The noodles cooked and the smell of the broth filled the small kitchen but another scent was slowly overpowering it. He smelled it increase and felt the presence behind him before Akihito made himself known. He wrapped his arms around Hiroomi from behind and nuzzled his back, still in just his underwear.

"What are you doing?", Hiroomi asked with a grin.

"...Your waist is warm."

"Stealing my lines, are you?"

"Shut up."

"Aren't you warm enough already?" Hiroomi turned the stove off. He needed to move to get bowls for them but it didn't look like that was happening anytime soon.

Akihito's hold on his shifted. He spoke and his voice betrayed a kind of feeling that neither was truly familiar with. "Hiroomi..."

He turned in the blond's hold and smirked. "You sound like you're begging for something but you don't know what it is."

Akihito became defensive. "That's because I don't know what it is."

"You really have no idea?" Hiroomi raised a brow while brushing his hands against the other's bare arms.

"If you do, then please enlighten me."

"You're in heat, Akkey. I thought you understood what goes on during it."

"Most of the time when people talk about it, it's a guy and a girl. So I..."

Hiroomi tsked and shook his head. "Our health education system has failed you."

"You sound like you're knowledgeable", Akihito grumbled.

With a shrug he put their foreheads together. "I know more than you at the very least."

"Care to demonstrate on your less experienced kouhai?"

"Akkey~"

Hiroomi's voice was laced with something Akihito couldn't identify but figuring out what it was became low on his list of priorities when Hiroomi started to kiss him. He didn't fantasize much about kissing people, much less Hiroomi, but his lips were definitely softer than he imagined they could be. The gentleness of the kiss accentuated that.

Akihito found himself pulling the other closer by the waist and trying to deepen the kiss. He'd approached Hiroomi because having the other standing just a few feet away and not having any contact was grating on his nerves for some reason. He needed to touch and be touched. And here they were.

Hiroomi's blood rushed as he was realizing the situation he was in. He was kissing Akihito. A nearly naked Akihito. He could feel him try and advance the kiss and Hiroomi led him, licking at his lips and opening them slowly. Akihito let out a breath as Hiroomi's tongue entered and the sensation of it brushing against his own was intoxicating. Hiroomi could feel Akihito's erection start to press against him.

Penetrating him right away might not be the way to go for someone who was just getting used to the idea of sex with his friend. That could wait until they got better acquainted with each other's bodies. But wasn't going to go away just because Hiroomi decided not to go all the way. He would satisfy Akihito now and once he was more prepared, then they could move forward if the pace so suited his omega.

With that in mind, he rubbed Akihito against his boxers while still kissing him. Akihito broke away in shock, not expecting Hiroomi to be so forward in touching him. He knew what the idea was with them going through this together, but actually experiencing it was making it reality. He felt a moan build up in the back of his throat and held it in, biting his lips.

Hiroomi's hand went inside and touched his hot skin, continuing to stroke. He heard Akihito's breath hitch and felt a bit of pride swell up in him. He was making Akkey feel like this, make these expressions, and these sounds. It must have shown on his face because Akihito commented on it.

"What do you look so smug for?" He meant to put more bite in his voice but it was really hard when someone was giving you a hand job.

"Oh? Do I look that way?" Hiroomi could hear it in his own voice but didn't bother trying to hide it. He was smug after all.

"P-pervert. Are you getting off to getting me off?", Akihito asked.

That must be it. His hand moved faster and Akihito didn't wait for an answer as he came, feeling himself make a mess of Hiroomi's hand and his underwear. Akihito's head fell against his shoulder and he panted.

"I need to go shopping", Hiroomi spoke into his ear and there was something velvety about its deepness that Akihito had never noticed before. "I'll just be out for a minute. You go on and eat."

He was in a slight post-orgasmic haze but Akihito obeyed. Hiroomi washed his hands and once they were clean he stepped out while Akihito ate the ramen straight from the pot. Hiroomi stepped out into the cooling evening air and felt his mind refreshing with it. It would have been very easy to go along with the atmosphere and take Akihito right there, but it went against his better judgement.

They had time and it was best to go slow. He went to the nearest convenience store and saw his eldest sister loitering next to the entrance like a juvenile delinquent.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She was just about the only one that could make him stutter and second guess himself.

Izumi held up a black plastic bag. "I heard from Mitsuki."

"Heard what?"

"He's starting his heat, isn't he? And here you are, coming into a convenience store."

"For food." It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he and Akihito were doing. He just didn't want his sister to be so right about everything.

"We have food at home. And you'll need more than that for the next few days." Izumi handed the bag off to him.

Hiroomi opened the bag then quickly shut it once he got a look at the contents. The reasonable part of him was thankful for his elder sister. The other half was embarrassed to know that she knew exactly what he and Akihito would be doing later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroomi did some shopping in the convenience store but decided to also stop by a bigger grocery store for some more substantial food. Although he wanted to get back to Akihito soon, living off of microwave food for the next few days wasn't exactly healthy. Thanks to his sister, he didn't have to think about shopping for _those items_ but from the time he left to the time he got back about thirty minutes had passed.

He entered Akihito's home and before he could call out to alert the other to his return, he was hit with a powerful smell. Hiroomi dropped the bags and slammed the door behind him while practically tripping out of his shoes. He followed the scent to its source and found Akihito laying across his bed. The boxers were completely gone, out of sight actually, and his right hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping rhythmically.

Hiroomi licked his lips at the scene. With Akihito's scent filling the room along with the soft pants leaving his mouth, it was nearly overwhelming. He walked over and brought himself over the younger's body, making him gasp when he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"Hiro-mph!"

Any shocked cries were interrupted by Hiroomi crashing their lips together. Compared to their kiss from earlier, this was more rough and uncontrolled. The omega's smell was surrounded him and spurring him on. His instincts told him to dominate Akihito and to have his way with him until he couldn't move. It was tempting. In Akihito's state, he wouldn't be able to deny Hiroomi anything.

Gathering his senses, Hiroomi pulled away and sat up. He looked at his friend lying under him. Akihito had stopped masturbating, but his hand remained on his cock. His mouth hung open with soft pants and his eyes were glazed over. Hiroomi bit his lip at the sight and began to undress. Nothing was going to happen if he was still fully clothed. And he was beginning to feel a little warm anyway, which was new for him. Akihito became more aware of the situation when Hiroomi removed his clothes but it was a particular article of clothing that caught his attention.

"You're taking off your scarf too?"

Hiroomi froze, still in the process of untying it, when Akihito posed his question. He smirked. "Would you prefer that I keep it on? Don't tell me you have a scarf fetish in addition to glasses?"

"Who would be that perverted!?"

That said, Hiroomi let the fabric fall from his body and felt it become a bit more comfortably cool. This was the Akihito he wanted. A wanton omega begging for his knot certainly was a nice fantasy, but the normal Akihito wasn't anything like that. He still wanted to have sex with him, but Hiroomi wanted it to be with the sarcastic, clever, teasing boy he had come to call his best friend.

And he would need to keep a clear head for that to happen. If he lost himself to his most basic instincts this would end with him bending and taking Akihito from behind with no regard to the other's comfort or pleasure. In the moment he might enjoy it but he would regret it afterwards and Akihito would probably dislike him. No, he couldn't risk that.

"Speaking of perversions, I wasn't gone that long. You just couldn't wait for me to return?"

"Don't put the blame on me! You know what heat does to omegas!" Akihito just remembered he'd been caught with his dick in his hand just a few moments earlier. But he was damned if he was going to let Hiroomi make fun of him for it. "It's your fault anyway. You're the one who said you'd take care of me and then you just leave!"

Oh.

For a second, both of them were silent, taking in the gravity of those words. Then Hiroomi's lips curled up in a shit-eating grin while Akihito's face broke into a terrified expression.

"You're right. I'll _take care_ of you~"

"Don't say it like that, it's creepy."

"Ah! How careless of me to leave my sweet innocent kouhai alone during his first heat. To make amends, I shall be sure to pay you proper attention-"

"Pervert! There's a kouhai-senpai pervert here!", Akihito called out as if someone would hear and intervene.

"That's right! I'm a pervert who wants nothing more than to bring out ecstasy in his kouhai." Hiroomi lost the tacky lecher vibe and looked down at Akihito with meaningful eyes. "If you would let me."

He wasn't expecting such a switch. Akihito squirmed under his gaze and realized that while his erection had softened just a bit from the neglect, he was still turned on. His eyes met Hiroomi's and he nodded.

"I wouldn't let you get this far if I didn't want you to do this. Have I ever once said 'no'?"

Hiroomi answered with a feather soft kiss. Just minutes ago they were all lips and tongue but that didn't make Akihito's heart flutter the way this kiss did. Right now he was feeling all sorts of strange, new things so he decided not to over think it and just let himself live in the moment. He grabbed Hiroomi's face and held him in for a deeper kiss. Hiroomi's hands touched Akihito's shoulders, then his chest, then his waist.

Akihito pulled back. "You're not about to make a comment about how warm my waist is, are you?"

"Not just your waist. Everything about you is warm." Hiroomi held one of the hands that was against his face with a fond smile before freezing. "Is this your dick-hand?"

"If this is happening, you're about to touch some things a lot dirtier than that."

"I forgot!" Hiroomi shot up and left the room, returning seconds later with a bag. The groceries were still by the door, but he'd worry about that later. Akihito sat up, letting his legs hang over the bed and stretched.

"What's in there?"

"Izumi-neesan gave it to me. She said I'd need it."

Akihito paled at the thought of Nase Izumi knowing anything about what was going to go down between he and her little brother. Just how much did she know? Hiroomi sat down next to him on the bed and rifled through the bag. The first thing he pulled out was a small bottle.

"Ah, we'll definitely be needing this."

"What's this for?", Akihito asked, taking the bottle and looking at the label. He felt a hand touch his lower back and a voice whisper into his ear.

"Your ass."

Akihito jumped, dropping the bottle and moving to the other side of the bed. "Why do we need that?! O-o-omegas are self lubricating! And how can you say that so shamelessly?!"

Hiroomi smirked. "Well, if she bought it, we must need it for a reason. I suppose there's never such a thing as too much." He sifted through to take stock of the other items. He'd only glanced earlier. There was a box of condoms, a dildo, some protein bars, and a note. He'd leave that for later. What mattered right now was... Hiroomi's eyes zeroed in on the erection Akihito was still sporting.

"That must be painful..."

Akihito realized what he was talking about and looked away bashfully. The constantly changing atmosphere made him forget about it, but his heat kept it going. but by now he was getting a little uncomfortable. His heat was in full swing and he needed relief.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Hiroomi picked up the lube. "You're going to have to lie down and find out."

Akihito looked at him skeptically but remembered he had chosen to trust Hiroomi to fill in the blanks, so he moved over and lied on his back. Hiroomi parted his legs and sat between them.

"The most important part is that you relax."

"Then why don't you relax me?", Akihito snorted.

"That's the idea", Hiroomi said before pressing kisses against Akihito's torso. The younger gasped and felt his body do the exact opposite of what he wanted. Every time those lips touched his skin it tensed up. It made him a little nervous but he kept reminding himself that Hiroomi knew what he was doing. And he knew the basic steps but he wasn't sure how Akihito would react to it.

Hiroomi made a trail of kisses down his body, to his hips and let his fingers brush against Akihito's cock. It was hotter than the rest of him. He nudged his legs apart further with a hand and peeked between his cheeks. He was already a little wet there but it wasn't enough. Akihito shifted his hips and let out a small whine, surprising them both.

"Begging already?"

"Sh-shut up! You're the one who's desperate! The way you're looking at it...and you're drooling!"

Hiroomi wiped his mouth and found out he had indeed been drooling. Rather than deny it, he just licked his lips. "You're just too appetizing, Akkey."

Akihito was too proud to admit what Hiroomi's gaze did to him. He had seen THE Nase Hiroomi stare between his legs and salivate at him like his body was the greatest feast. It made him want to do more than just look and he got his wish when he felt something warm and wet lap at his opening. Akihito's eyes widened and there was a sharp intake of breath.

Part of him felt embarrassed and wanted to scold his friend and tell him how dirty that place could be but a larger part of him didn't want it to end. Hiroomi started with small licks, simply tasting Akihito. The omega scent was strongest here and he had to fight the urge to bite Akihito somewhere, to mark him as his own and claim him. While he denied that part of his nature, Hiroomi would satisfy one selfish desire and it was to see Akihito writhe under him.

He spread the other boy more and pushed his tongue inside. Hiroomi's eyes slipped close and he moaned at the flavor. This was his Akkey. This was his Akkey dripping out for him. A hand came upon his head and he heard Akihito mewling above him, spurring him on. Hiroomi's tongue slid in deeper, then he pulled out slowly. He watched, mesmerized as it twitched before him.

Akihito's hand tried to bring him back down but Hiroomi wouldn't allow it. Instead he opened the bottle and poured some lube onto his fingers. By now, Akihito was more wet than before but Hiroomi wouldn't take any shortcuts. Even though his own erection was beginning to show up. Hiroomi took a breath to calm himself and pressed a finger against Akihito.

"I'm going to put them in, okay? I need to stretch you out."

"Yeah. I got it", Akihito nodded. He felt Hiroomi rubbed around before inserting the tip of his finger inside. It felt different from his tongue, not as good, but he understood it was for something more later on. He regulated his breaths to help him relax as a second finger was added. Akihito's heart picked up as those fingers scissored inside of him before a third was brought in.

Hiroomi pulled them in and out, watching for his kouhai's reactions. So far, he didn't seem to be in any pain. He pulled all of his fingers out at once and smirked when Akihito pushed his hips down. Hiroomi opened the box and took out one of the condoms and unwrapped it. At this point, Akihito thought he would have been nervous about actually seeing Hiroomi's dick and knowing it was about to go inside of him, ready to go.

Instead, he felt like things were moving too slowly. He wanted Hiroomi right now. As soon as the condom was on, he wrapped his arms around Hiroomi's neck and kissed him.

"You're taking too long. Hurry up."

"You say that now-"

"Yeah, now. Right now."

"Don't blame me late-"

"You don't need to worry about later. Worry about right no-"

Akihito's words were cut off when he felt something big and warm press against him. Hiroomi put his hands under Akihito's thighs and held them open as he entered slowly. Akihito's hold slipped and he was just barely hanging onto Hiroomi's shoulders while his mouth was agape. Hiroomi let out a groan when he was fully seated inside. It was almost too much for him to handle.

He wanted nothing more than to hold Akihito's hips still and pound into him until his cock was shooting blanks. At this point, Akihito's own was dripping with precum right onto his stomach. The boy himself was looking at Hiroomi with lust in his gaze.

"I told you it'd be alright." Akihito moved forward and licks Hiroomi's lips and he nearly lost it.

"You're right. I should have listened to you, Akkey. But now it's your turn to listen to me."

Hiroomi pulled out most of the way, eliciting a moan from Akihito. He squirted some lube right onto his cock and pulled Akihito back onto it, starting a slow rhythm. Akihito's body wrapped around him in a way that was almost unreal. He felt like he was born to be doing this right here, making love to the omega and nothing else. Akihito was all he could see, hear, and feel, he was his entire world right now.

If Akihito could go back in time he would knock some sense into his past self and make him agree to Hiroomi's offer more quickly. The way he pushed and pulled, rubbing Akihito's insides in the most intimate of ways brought out moans from his chest. His nails pressed into Hiroomi's back, wanting something to hold onto. At first, it pinched a little but Hiroomi saw Akihito's pleasure driven face and new it was a symptom of him losing himself to the sensation.

Since the rhythm was good, he picked up the pace and grabbed Akihito's cock that had been ignored for so long. It was too much for the half-youmu to take. Hiroomi's alpha scent filled him and told him that this was _his_ alpha. Hiroomi belonged to him and Akihito wouldn't let anyone else have him. He found himself mumbling as such, just barely loud enough to hear about the wet sounds of their bodies smacking together.

"Mine...Hiroomi...You're mine..."

Hiroomi smirked and leaned in the kiss Akihito's neck. Who would have thought he would be the possessive one? That was just fine with Hiroomi. He had already decided long ago that he was Akihito's to own.

"That's right. I'm yours...ngh...Akkey..."

Akihito felt himself getting close and Hiroomi's lips near his ear, whispering in that smooth voice of his was really doing it for him. He wanted more but the last shred of his pride kept him from doing so. Fortunately, Hiroomi never shut up, even if you told him to. He continued to speak sweet, dirty nothings to him.

"Akkey...you feel so good. So good around me. It's like it was made just for me. Akkey...Akkey..." His words were interspersed with kisses to his neck and jaw and Akihito felt like he was being worshipped but Hiroomi didn't stop there. His hips began to move even faster as his own orgasm approached. His strokes on the younger's cock became sloppy but no less pleasurable.

"Ak...Akkey...Akihito..."

It felt as if a dam broke as Akihito came hard. His nails dug in more as he moaned out Hiroomi's name, squeezing around him. The tightening made Hiroomi let out something like a growl and he bit into Akihito's neck, spilling into the condom. Hiroomi slumped against him and Akihito had a ind to complain about the heaviness but he was too exhausted.

The room was filled with the sounds of their panting and even though Akihito was still being penetrated, he could feel sleepiness coming on. He really wanted to bathe before sleeping. But he also didn't feel like moving. In the end, he couldn't move without Hiroomi so staying put was all he could do. He let his eyes close and was prepared to sleep just like this when a rough voice got his attention.

"Did you cum because I said your name? _Akihito_ ~?"

"I wouldn't have weird reactions to you saying my name if you just called me that all the time."

"So it's my fault?"

"Everything is your fault."

Hiroomi sat up slowly and kissed Akihito's forehead, then his cheek. "Then I will take responsibility."

Akihito could feel a double meaning in those words and since the sex was over, now was the time to start thinking about those heart fluttering feelings. He sighed. "I must have fallen pretty low, to be in the hands of a pervert."

"The skillful hands of a pervert." Hiroomi grabbed Akihito's hand and kissed it with a fond smile. Akihito just grinned.

"That's my dick hand."


End file.
